The Wedding Ship (version 5)
That afternoon, under the twilight sky, The sun was high up in the sky, sending off rays of orange and pink hues in the sky as declaration music wafted through the town. Outside of the palace an extravagant boat was floating lazily above the water, little red flags poked out from the wood slowly started leaving the docks with Norman, Joanna and a few others onboard. On the dock, Olivia (wearing her blue dress with the white collar, short baby blue sleeves, forest green bodice, and light blue waistband, white tights, and black ballet flats from yesterday, along with her white panties and red hair-bow behind her left ear) poked her head from a pillar and eventually stood beside it, trying to get a better look of the boat leaving. Olivia was absolutely horrified at how Norman dumped her for Joanna. She didn’t know how or why he would do that, especially after the special day he had with her, but with Norman planning to marry Joanna, and the sun close to setting on the third day, her final day of being a normal mouse, things were now hopeless for the girl. As the boat floated away she leaned against the pillar in frustration and sadness as her back slid down the pillar. she crashed to the ground, covered her clouded eyes as she sighed sadly, and starting sobbing. Iago quietly scuttled toward the heartbroken princess as her head laid on her knees. Iago bit his lip, feeling terrible for what had happened to his friend. He felt guilt for having failed in helping Olivia win Norman's heart. Olivia looked up from her knees as tears came to her eyes but she blinked them back, but she couldn't stop one of the smallest ones from dropping into the water below her, sending ripples throughout the water. Mickey and Donald, having heard of Norman dumping Olivia for Joanna, looked up from where the tear had come from, and tears slid down their cheeks as they cried silently for their friend. They now felt that they were going to lose their best friend to the evil queen forever. Meanwhile, above the ship, Bill walked from the sky happily and quite chirpy as he began singing and humming "The Wedding March" loudly to himself. But as he sang to himself, he heard a familiar voice coming from the ship. It was Olivia's. Bill stopped singing abruptly as he heard the charming female voice singing as well, He perched on a ledge on the ship and looked on into the circular window. But this voice wasn’t coming from Olivia. It was coming from Joanna singing to herself as she combed her hair. Joanna: What a lovely little bride I'll make My dear, I'll look divine (chuckling) Joanna was in the dressing room. She was now wearing white frilly, ankle-length pantalettes, a matching camisole with a red ribbon attached to the chest, white stockings, and black ballet flats. Joanna: Things are working out According to my ultimate design Joanna sang as she then took out one of her hair needles and threw it to the mirror's wooden frame, hitting the angel on the frame right between the eyes. Bill gulped in fear, not liking this girl and how she was acting. Joanna: Soon I'll have that little mouse And the ocean will be mine! She climbed onto her dressing table, stepping down onto the perfume bottles and vase as she grabbed the mirror. Joanna looked into the mirror while cackling evilly. To Bill's horror, he saw Selene the Mouse Queen in Joanna’s reflection. Realizing who Joanna really was, Bill gasped. "The Mouse Queen!!" He widened his eyes and shook his head as he looked on. Bill stepped a few inches from the window. "Oh no, she's gonna...I gotta..." He got ready to run and instead accidentally flew into the wooden part of the boat with a ding. He shook his dazed self and flew off into the correct direction back towards the deck at the palace as fast as he could. "Olivia!" he yelled into the sky, as he ran faster, "Olivia!" He caught sight of a bitter Scottish-British girl mouse perched on a pier, her hands were clasped together as she wore a frown on her face. He flew down beside the girl, then he landed panting on the dock and attempting to explain the situation. Olivia raise an eyebrow and turned to face the lizard. "Olivia," he said, trying to make sense while Iago waited for him to cut to the chase. "I was walking, I wal...of course I was walking. And I s...I saw that the watch...the witch was watching in the mirror, and she was singing with a set of stolen pipes!" He struggled to find the words and he threw his tail up in exasperation. Olivia shook her head softly as she was listening. Then grabbed Iago as he shook the annoyed parrot, and looked him in both eyes, through clenched teeth, screaming, "Do you hear what I'm tellin' you? THE PRINCE IS MARRYING THE MOUSE QUEEN IN DISGUISE!" He then, unintentionally, smashed Iago onto the deck of the pier repeatedly, before letting the parrot go. Olivia gasped upon hearing this, went into shock and looked at the ship and her brown eyes widened. Iago was a little skeptical. "Are you sure about this?" he asked, as he rubbed the back of his sore head. "Have I ever been wrong?" Bill asked, as Mickey, Donald, and Iago looked at each other, "I mean when it's important!" "What are we gonna do!?" asked Donald. Olivia quickly got up and saw the ship heading further out at sea as the sun began setting over the horizon. She could hear Selene's words in her head as she saw the sun setting. "Before the sun sets on the third day! She still had time...but not much of it. With a determined look on her face, Olivia ran to the edge of the dock and dove into the water but had trouble swimming well. Seeing this, Iago looked around for something for Olivia and used his beak to snap some rope of a bunch of barrels which fell onto the water's surface before she drowned. "Olivia, grab on to that." he ordered. She obeyed and grabbed a barrel that still had a piece of rope tied to it. "Mickey, Donald, get her to that boat as fast as your fins can carry you!" Iago said to Mickey and Donald. "We'll try." Mickey said, as he and Donald got into the rope attached to the barrel Olivia held for them and started to swim them all towards the direction of the ship with all their might. "I've gotta get to the American boy mouse." Iago said, biting his wings, "He must know about this." "What - What about me?" Bill asked, "What about ME?" It snapped Iago out of his daze. Iago turned to him slowly with his brows furrowed. "You - find a way to STALL THAT WEDDING!" And with that, he jumped into the water and made his way to Atlantica. Bill nodded and took off. He thought before having an idea. "Stall the wedding. Wh- what am I - what - that's it!" Bill flew into the air and started squawking loudly. He flew to the lagoon where they were last night and squawked as loud as he could. These noises were getting various Pokémon's attention. Farfetch'd, Spearow, Fearow, Pidgey, Pidgeotto, Pidgeot, Charizard, Aerodactyl, and Dragonite realized that someone needed help. They started flying after Bill as Pikachu, Charmander, Squirtle, and Bulbasaur joined him as well. Bill's squawks caught the attention of Krabby, Kingler, Slowpoke, Slowbro, Slowking, Staryu and Starmie, Goldeen, Seaking, Magikarp, Seel, Dewgong, Spheal, Sealeo, and Walrein. "Move it, let's go, we got an emergency here!" called Bill, as he flew off towards the ship with the rally of Pokémon following him. Back on the ship, Joanna walked alongside Norman, secretly under her control as they slowly walked down the aisle together to the wedding priest. Norman was now wearing a royal dark red red ball coat with golden epaulettes and buttons, a brown Sam Browne belt, navy blue pants with golden lining, white opera gloves, and a golden crown with rubies and sapphires on his head. Joanna was now wearing a cream-colored, long-sleeved wedding dress with puffy shoulder sleeves — decorated with bronze diamond-shaped designs — bronze sleeve rims, and matching linings on her bodice, around her waist, and the center to the bottom of the dress, a transparent white wedding veil, a bronze tiara, and cream-colored ballet slippers, along with her white pantalettes, camisole, and stockings. Anyway, all the mice smiled as the duo walked, but Toby, who was in the audience with Basil, was growling at Joanna with a hated look. Joanna's upper lip was brought up in disgust as she kicked him in the face. Toby whimpered in pain as he hid behind Basil, who also looked frightened. Then she continued to walk with Norman with a satisfied look on her face until they reached the archdeacon (from "The Prince and the Pauper") at the end. He was reading a book. "Dearly beloved..." said the archdeacon. Not far away, Mickey and Donald were still pulling Olivia towards the ship and started to get closer. "Don't worry, Olivia." Mickey struggled, "ugh - we - we're gonna make it. We're almost there." he panted out, as he and Donald continued swimming while Olivia held on tighter. Back on the ship, Norman and Joanna listened to the priest. Joanna peaked over behind them to see the sun was nearly at sunset and smirked evilly. Her success was just minutes away. She turned back to him, giving him a fake smile. "Yes," said the archdeacon, "Um, do you Norman Frierson, take Joanna, to be your lawfully wedded wife, for as long as you both shall live?" Norman, completely under Joanna's spell, gazed forward blankly and spoke without emotion. "I do." he said. The archdeacon said, "Eh, and do you . . ." But before Joanna could say yes, she heard Bill squawking and she turned. She saw Bill flying right towards her with an army of Bird Pokémon. Joanna ducked, dodging the attack, but the Bird Pokémon fleet came back and flew underneath the startled Joanna's legs. Toby began to bark, raising and uproar as the wedding turned chaotic. The invitees screamed and ran amock on the ship as the mouse women held their dresses tighter and toppled over as the Bird Pokémon came flying from under their dresses and skirts. Vaporeon, Spheal, Sealeo, and Walrein got on the ship and advanced towards Joanna. Joanna looked up only to be splashed with water as Mantine, Wingull, and Pelipper dropped bucket fulls water on her three times, the first time Mantine dropped water contained nothing, the second time Wingull dropped water contained Goldeen, the third time Pelipper dropped water contained Krabby. Krabby then pinched Joanna's nose making her scream out in pain as Staryu threw themselves at her attaching to her as the last Staryu attached itself to her mouth. The archdeacon continued reading, "Then by the power inves-" Joanna angrily pulled the Staryu off herself. "Get away from me, you slimy little-" But she was stopped with a scream as Seel started bounced her up and down. Meanwhile, at the bottom of the ship, Olivia, Mickey, and Donald had arrived. Mickey and Donald were catching their breath while Olivia started to climb up the pole on the side of the ship. While Olivia climbed, the Seel, Dewgong, Spheal, Sealeo, and Walrein started to pass Joanna to each other until Walrein tossed Joanna into the cake, destroying the food and platters as Olivia got on board. Joanna growled in frustration as she got to her feet, covered in cake, then turned to the edge, where the Squirtle Trio jumped out of the water and squirted Joanna with water in her face while Bill then squawked loudly right in front of Joanna's face angering her further. "Oh, why you little-" she snarled, as she grabbed Bill by the neck and tried choking him. Toby, who wanted some of the action, got out of Basil's grip, broke free of his leash and ran towards Joanna while Bill pulled the conch shell pendant, kicking Joanna in the face as Toby ran over and bit Joanna’s rear end, making her scream louder, and fell backwards. She let go of Bill, and the necklace was sent flying towards Olivia. It shattered into pieces right in front of Olivia. The voice trapped inside started flying out. It flew towards Olivia's neck. With the necklace broken and the voice free, Norman was free from Joanna's spell. Norman shook his head, dazed and confused and he watched, along with Basil and the guests in surprise, including Joanna, who is angry as the voice returned to its rightful place. The sphere went into Olivia's throat as she vocalized with a smile. Norman couldn't believe his eyes. "Olivia?" "Norman." she said, as she smiled back. Toby barked happily. She patted his soft head. "You - you can talk." Norman exclaimed. His smile never left his face as he walked closer to the tan-furred princess. Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmakes Category:The Little Mermaid Songs